Worlds Apart
by Turtle000
Summary: Serenity is a feisty woman sold into a world of slavery where women are treated no more than a dishrag. Endymion is the Prince of Earth, arrogant, cocky and used to having his way. Fate brings them together as Serenity is sold into Endymion’s
1. Chapter 1

_**Worlds Apart **_

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters._

**Summery:** _Serenity is a feisty independent woman sold into a world of slavery where woman are treated no more than a dishrag. Endymion is the Prince of Earth, arrogant, cocky and used to having his way. Fate brings them together as Serenity is sold into Endymion's palace as a mere servant girl..._

"Sire!" a soldier shouted as he came bursting through the doors, "our enemies have started to attack!" he panted, clutching his sword as he waited for the King to speak.

The King of the White Moon stared at the exhausted soldier, then calmly stood up from his throne. "...Alarm the troops."

"Yes Your Majesty." the soldier whirled and ran through the doors.

"My love," the Queen said softly as she reached for his hand, "What are we going to do?" Fear clutched her heart for what was ahead.

"...We fight." the King whispered. He knew this day was coming, ever since he refused to betroth Serenity to the Dark Kingdom. By God, Serenity was only one year old, how could he make such a promise especially to King Claudius, imagine the life his poor daughter would have with someone like Diamond.

**Flashback**

"_Ah, my dear King of the Moon." King Claudius stepped into the palace doors, arms outstretched. _

"_What do you want Claudius." King Lucas said narrowing his eyes. _

"_Now is that nice?" King Claudius smugly said. "Well my dear King I came to do you a favor. I know your Kingdom is having a bit of a problem right now and I came to undo that."_

"_...What are you talking about." King Lucas replied._

"_Well you are having a bit of a problem with convincing the Golden Kingdom to become your allies are you not? Well I was thinking that we combine our troops and Kingdoms to make them think otherwise. I am willing to give up my son Diamond so that both of our Kingdoms live in victory." King Claudius said with a devious smile. _

"_You want me to betroth my daughter to Diamond?" King Lucas replied suspiciously. "..And what do you gain from this, Claudius?"_

_King Claudius's eyes narrowed, but then broke when he smiled arrogantly. "That the Golden Kingdom bows down to me, superior over them and adding another victory in my pocket." _

"_...Are you mad? There is much more to this than victory over another Kingdom. I have my people to think about Claudius! Unlike you I care about my peoples' welfare and only want what's best for them. Not to just have a pocketful of victories. Now if you're done Claudius, I trust that you know where the doors are." King Lucas stated as he stared hard at Claudius, his eyes never wavering. _

_King Claudius was silent, rage filling him as he clenched his hands until they were white. "You have no idea what you've just done Lucas. Mark my words King," he spat the words like it was venom, "You will regret what you just said to me. You just put your Kingdom in grave danger." King Claudius backed out slowly, his eyes never leaving Lucas. Turning towards the door he stormed through it, shouting his last words "You'll regret this! Watch your back Lucas!" _

**End flashback...**

The doors were kicked open, the Dark Kingdom soldiers stormed in. King Lucas drew his sword, "Melanie! Quickly! Take all the women and children and head underground!" he shouted as he sank his sword into the soft flesh of a soldier.

With his wife gone, King Lucas felt better knowing that Melanie would be safe at least if something were to happen to him. He knew that King Claudius was sloppy and un-cautious when it came to war, he could easily win but Claudius was unpredictable.

The dining doors burst open, standing was King Claudius, his sword drawn, his face splattered with blood and his ignorant smile properly placed. "King Lucas, what a pleasure it is to see you again." his words dripped with hatred as he clutched his sword tighter.

"Claudius, you're just about the same as always, drenched in innocent peoples' blood I see." Lucas spat out turning towards his enemy. With an enraged growl, Claudius swung his sword aiming for Lucas.

With quick reflexes, Lucas easily blocked the attack, his swings were swift and smooth while Claudius blinded by rage were sloppy and uncontrolled.

Growling with frustration, Claudius managed to nip Lucas's shoulder. "I dreamt of this day, the day where you kneel before me and beg for forgiveness." he held his sword with both hands as his eyes narrowed.

"Keep dreaming Claudius, you and I both know you are no match for me." Lucas said, circling Claudius. But what surprised Lucas was when Claudius started to laugh.

"...Perhaps, but I already won this war.."

"What are you talking about." Lucas said with true confusion. Just as he said those words, Melanie ran through the doors.

"Lucas! Serenity...she's gone!" exclaimed the tearful Queen. Lucas turned to see that same smug smile on Claudius' face. With a new feeling of hatred, Lucas swung his sword colliding with Claudius' sword managing to send it flying across the floor. With that, Lucas grabbed Claudius shirt bring him closer until their faces were almost touching.

"Where is she Claudius?!" Lucas shouted with such hatred he never knew he could possess. His question was met with laughter.

"You'll never find her."

Unable to take it anymore, Lucas sank his sword into Claudius' stomach, ending his life but also ending any clues as to where his daughters whereabouts were. The remaining Dark Kingdom soldiers scrambled towards the door fearing for their lives as they had just witnessed their Kings' demise.

Seething, Lucas threw his sword catching the back of one of the soldiers. "Kill them all!" he shouted, his heart breaking as he thought of his lost daughter. Finally drained and suddenly exhausted, he collapsed. Queen Melanie rushed over in tears, she clutched her husband and cried for the daughter they might never see again.

**Meanwhile**

Panting he clutched the little Princess to his chest as he ran for his life. He didn't know how far he was from the Moon Kingdom yet he still ran as if the devil himself was at his heels. The Dark Kingdom soldier was ordered to go in disguised as a Moon soldier and steal the baby before his troops got there.

At first he was successful as he made it past the front doors but soon was caught and that's when he started to run. Now as he was growing tired and had no idea which way he was going he knew he would soon slow to a stop, but not yet...not yet.

Suddenly his foot got caught in a branch and he came crashing down. Serenity tumbled out of his arms and rolled into the darkness. "Shit." he whispered. There was no way he would be able to find her in time with just the moonlight guiding him. He considered his options, but then heard the distinct rhythmic beating of the horses hoofs. "Screw it" He scrambled to his feet and started running again.

Serenity, whom had been sleeping all this time was never awoken due to the soft pile of leaves that broke her fall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"The Moon is really beautiful," a fisherman whispered to no one in particular. Every year when he made enough money he would visit the Moon. He was originally from Earth but liked to explore the Moon for he was sure there were many places he had yet to discover.

Unfortunately he had no one to share his adventures with, no wife, no daughters nor sons as well as no relatives. He sighed, he was used to being alone, but once in a while the loneliness would be too much to bear and he would find himself deeply depressed.

A flash of white caught his eyes, he stood up, curious as to what that was. Walking closer he saw that it moved. Startled he took a step back before he proceeded to go closer. Gasping in shock he can now see that it was a little girl. He looked around, saw no one and carefully picked up the girl. Her tiny lips opened to a yawn, her eyes never opening.

He looked around once again and saw no one, finally coming to the conclusion that the child was abandoned. Then a smile slowly appeared, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on." he whispered softly to her. "You'll be alright...Selene." he said with finality.

_I think that's a good place to end for chapter one. . Tell me what you think so far. I'll probably get back to writing chapter two tonight, but for right now I think I'll take a break. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** You all should be used to this by now :)

**Authors note: **I'm skipping ahead seventeen years later, so Serenity/Selene will be eighteen.

_Seventeen Years later..._

"Papa!" Selene shouted, waving to her father who was fishing on his boat. Over the years Selene had grown up to be kind hearted and sweet, but she was also incredibly beautiful. Her silver hair sparkled in the sun, her slender figure was curved in all the right places and her eyes were bluer than the sea itself it's no wonder all the men were crazy when she was around.

Drake caught Selene in his arms giving her a hug, he turned his attention to what she was holding in her hand. "And what is that my dear?" he questioned.

Selene having forgotten what he held stared down, "Oh! Papa, I found this pearl when I was digging for oysters! I got a big one and I planned to make it for dinner tonight so I cut it open and I found this!" she squealed with delight. "I really don't know what I was going to do with it, perhaps sell it and get you new fishing gear," she said looking at the worn out gear her father had been using for years.

"No no Selene, you found it you should use it for yourself." Drake urged. "Go get yourself a new pair of shoes, or clothes." Being a poor fisherman, every cent he made had to be used for food so he was never able to get Selene the proper attire for a woman. Her slender figure was hidden behind a long flat dress that he had been able to buy at a cheap price.

Selene looked at her father with soft eyes, she knew her father worked too hard and she wanted to be able to do something for him for a change. "No Papa, I want to get something useful. I'll get you new gear so you can go out more often and I'll use whatever is left over to get more food."

"But Selene.."

"Ah ah! No buts." she smiled, "Now you stay here and when you get home later I'll have dinner prepared and your new gear waiting for you." She gave him one last hug and rushed off to the markets.

**At the Markets**

Humming a tune, Selene walked cheerfully down eyeing what she wanted to cook for dinner after she sold the pearl. She felt the smoothness of the pearls surface in her hand and smiled, glad that for once she will be able to give something back to her father for all those years he had worked to put a decent meal on the table.

Up ahead a bunch of men heartily laughed and slapped each other on the back. "You lucky son of a gun, you." one of them lightly punched the other in the arm. "That wench was mighty fine, I thought she wasn't one of those "types" that just sleep around. But I guess you showed her huh?" he threw his head back and laughed.

Selene narrowed her eyes, she knew she had to pass by them to get to her destination. She slowed her pace and looked down. They were getting closer, she had planned on moving to the right a little bit more to give them more room to pass by but she miscalculated how close to was to one of the stalls and tripped...right onto them.

"You little witch! Watch where you're going!" one of them shouted in anger. Because of the fall, Selene had lost her pearl. Panic set in as her eyes scanned the floor for the pearl. "Ey! Aren't you going to apologize? Wench! I'm talking to you!"

Selene couldn't hear them, all she was set on was to find that pearl. She spotted it next to one of the mens boot. Quickly she grabbed it and stuck it in her pocket. But a pair of hands pulled her roughly to her feet. "Hey!" she protested.

"Well well well, what do we have here lads?" he held her by her shoulders and smiled. Selene cringed, his teeth were rotten to the core. "What's that you got in your pocket ey lass?" Despite Selene's attempts to break free, he was just too strong for her. He reached a meaty hand into her small pocket and grabbed the pearl.

"Now where'd you get this from?" His eyes suddenly turning dark. "Did you steal it?"

Deeply offended Selene gasped. "No! I would never." Why the nerve of him!

He looked her from head to toe, taking in her appearance. "I don't believe you. How could you hold something this exquisite." he nodded towards her clothing.

"I can assure you, I did not steal it. I found it." Selene protested, his hand on her arm was starting to throb. He scoffed.

"You? You found this? I daresay lass that is the biggest crock I have ever heard. Men! Take her, we'll show her what the punishment is for thievery."

Selene's eyes widened in terror. "No! I swear! I didn't steal it!" she exclaimed to closed ears. She dragged her feet on the floor, hoping for a miracle.

"That's enough out of you lassie." was all she heard before they hauled her up. They stormed into a tavern and threw her on a chair. "Now then..." one of the men said to the others, "What should we do to her?" He turned and looked at Selene as she cowered back into the chair.

_Please oh please just let me go, _she thought desperately. There was no mistaking the lustful look in their eyes, or whatever conniving thoughts were floating about in their heads.

"Look, I didn't steal the pearl. Honest! I would never do that. I think I have more dignity than to stoop that low and steal something!" Selene cried trying to convince them. But their unwavering eyes and arrogant smiles told her otherwise. "Fine, you can have it! Just let me go." she said hopefully.

"No can do madam. After all there is justice to be served." one of them said with a gleam in his eyes. "Now perhaps we'll be willing to let you go...for a price." He clasped his hands together and smiled showing his rotten teeth.

"Name it." Selene replied knowing very well she didn't have any sort of money with her, but she was desperate. He started to laugh and the rest of men soon joining in.

"Not that kind of price sweetheart."

Realizing what he truly meant, she clutched her dress as if that was going to stop them from doing anything irrational. "Y-you can't!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror. They wouldn't...would they? But two of the men had already started to head towards her. No! She silently screamed

Selene pushed the chair back, her legs feeling suddenly wobbly and the room felt as if it were spinning. She tripped on a nearby chair and was sent sprawling forward, bruising her knee. Selene was roughly turned over and immediately her arms and legs were pinned down. She started to scream, thrash, bite, anything to escape but unfortunately she was not strong enough.

She felt her dress being ripped and managed to bite the hand that was doing so. "Och! She's a feisty wench for sure." She felt the big hands claw at her chest, her strength suddenly leaving her and her hope diminished they were suddenly stopped.

"Wait." one of the men said. "What's the point in taking her? What would we do with her once we had our way? Couldn't we get some kind of price off of her? I mean she is a mighty fine lass, I reckon we'd get a good price for her. Why not sell her?" he suggested to his men.

They thought about the options, slowly considering which was best for them. Then one finally said "You're right. We'd be much better off selling her for a price. And we will have the price of the pearl to add on top of that."

Selene, much too exhausted to say much was at their mercy. There were too many men and she was too tired. She was hauled to her feet, her dress was ripped at the top and her hair had been loosened from her bun.

"Alright then, let us take her to the Dark Market." Guarded by each side, Selene was pushed forward.

**At the Market**

Kunzite bit into an apple as he looked at the passing crowd. He usually takes walks away from the palace once in a while just to gather his thoughts together. He never had any time to just think or have time to himself due to intense training and his duty to guard the prince. _I need a drink _he thought. Just as he was about to step into a tavern, he heard a voice across the market..

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention please!" a man shouted to gather the crowd. "What we have today will surely be worth your wait. Whether you're looking for a maid..." he paused for effect, "or just something amusing in bed," he said with a curved smile. "Take a look here! For we have a beauty that will be useful to you." he bent down to drag a girl on the stage.

Kunzite dropped his half eaten apple and squinted at the beautiful woman on stage. He squeezed through the crowd until he was staring up at the woman. She was in torn clothes and chains engulfed her delicate hands. She tried to swing her chains so that it hit the man who was holding her hostage but unsuccessfully. Kunzite laughed to himself. These daily slavery sellings were no stranger to these markets, but he had never seen a more beautiful woman up in chains to be sold.

"Shall we start the bidding!" the man suggested as hands rose in the air to place a price on the fair maiden.

"Let me go you piece of scum!" the woman shouted again lifting her chains to hopefully strike the man who was cheerfully taking bids.

Kunzite looked at her face, she was brave, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He looked at the lustful men that were placing prices and cringed. They all looked dreadfully old and quite frankly disgusting. _Poor girl, I'd be afraid too if I were her, _Kunzite shook his head sadly. He turned to leave but a little voice in the back of his head told him to stay.

The man grabbed her chin to hold her up, "Look at this! Tis she not a beauty! Imagine this in your home, cleaning your kitchen floors. Men! Imagine this woman in your bed warming it with her sweet presence!" With that more hands flew in the air hoping to claim this wild beauty.

_I can't take any more of this. _Before he knew what he doing, he shouted the highest bid.

"Sold!" the man exclaimed.

Heads turned to get a look at the man who would be taking the beautiful maiden home. A little embarrassed, Kunzite walked up to the maiden. Her eyes were shooting sparks and her hands clutched the chains tightly. _Boy, if looks could kill.._

_I can't believe this! _Selene thought furiously. She was being auctioned off as if she were no more than a dog! She glared at the man who now owned her. But a part of her were relieved it wasn't an old man. She looked at his handsome face as he bent to take the chains off her feet. _He seems nice enough.._ His eyes weren't threatening and full of lust as many of the men who placed their bids were. _Stop that! _A voice inside her shouted. _He could be a murderer with a kind face for all you know. _Selene clenched her jaw as the man moved to release her wrists.

"Come on." he whispered gently. The crowd had disappeared and the man who had been auctioning her was cheerfully counting his money. She had no choice.

Selene shuffled her feet along, while her body was refusing to go along. He held her wrist to move her along, although not roughly.

"Don't worry," he looked back at her. "I won't hurt you...I promise."

Selene could do nothing but stare at him, every part of her wishing he was telling the truth.

"My name is Kunzite." he told her. They approached his horse and he stopped to look at her. Her face was still stony and cold. He chuckled, "Ahh, silent treatment huh? Tis alright lassie, you don't have to tell me your name." Kunzite lifted her on the horse, then jumped in back of her. With a few clicks of the tongue they were on their way.

"...My name...is Selene." she said softly, so softly he almost couldn't hear her.

"Selene huh? That's a beautiful name." He replied steering the horse in the right direction.

"Thank you." was all she said.

**IIIIIIIII**

Selene refused to say anything else for the rest of the trip. _I can't believe this, where is he taking me? Oh, my poor Papa. _Selene thought tearfully. She would gladly give anything just to see her dear father again, but she knew that would not be the case. Up ahead she spotted a huge castle, the grass had never been greener, she had never seen so many guards and she caught a glimpse of the most colorful flowers she had ever seen. Selene couldn't help but gasp out loud.

Kunzite chuckled gently, "Yes Selene, this is the palace of Taylor, King of Earth." he told her. He slowed the horse to a steady walk as they approached the stables.

Kunzite jumped off the horse and leaned up to help Selene down. Once she was on her feet, she couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful everything was.

"Guards." Kunzite signaled to a few a of the guards to put the horse back in the stables. He turned towards Selene who had wandered a few feet ahead. Kunzite caught up to her and touched her elbow. "Selene..." he whispered to catch her attention.

"Yes.." her eyes searched his, looking for any trace of harm he could do to her...but there was none.

"Selene, I know everything must be awfully new to you. But I do hope you understand I didn't just buy you to set you free. I'm sorry but I can't, I'm afraid I do not hold that power." He told her as gently as he can. She nodded her understanding but her eyes welled up.

"I understand...and I am grateful to you for saving me out of that hell. I do not know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I thank you dear sir." Selene replied bowing her head, her silver locks fell and covered her face and her tears.

"...I will show you to your room. From there on you will serve the King of Earth and the royal family dutifully. I will send a another servant girl at dawn to help you with your duties. Come Selene.." Kunzite walked ahead slowly giving Selene enough time to gather her composure to follow him.

Selene took one last look out in the woods, saying goodbye to all that she ever knew. _Good-bye Papa..._ She thought tearfully, wiping away the stray tears that slid down her pale cheeks. With a sigh she threw back her shoulders, held her head high and turned to follow Kunzite to her new life...where she would be treated no more than a servant girl, after all she owned her life to her savior.

_I will stop there for Chapter 2. Thanks for keeping up so far! I'll have the third chapter up soon. Tell me what you think so far, stay tuned! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Hums a tune**

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed! It is all greatly appreciated. Your support gives me inspiration and determination to finish the story. :) (Btw, sorry for those silly little grammar mistakes in there.)

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Selene!!" Drake yelled at the top of his lungs. He had finished his fishing a little later than usual so he had went to buy a couple of apples for Selene. But when he arrived home, there was no dinner, no new fishing gear...no Selene. Drake knew Selene would never do anything like this, she wouldn't leave home without so much as a note.

He ran through the village, shouting her name over and over again praying that Selene wasn't anywhere hurt and alone. Desperation kicked in as he got to the end of the village and all that were left were the woods. His eyes welled up as he thought about his little girl, he thought about the first time he looked into her eyes and the first time she called him father.

"No..." he whispered, sinking to his knees, his tears freely flowing as he hid his head in his hands. "Selene...I'm so sorry.." he said to himself. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you better..."

**IIIIIIIIII**

The sunlight broke through the tiny window casting a glow around the small room. Selene slowly sat up in bed yawning. She looked around, there was nothing in the room to make it homey, nothing but a big chest of dusty clothes and the bed on which Selene was sleeping in. The room was gray and cold, Selene hugged her arms to her chest.

This room was nothing like her old room, where it sunny and happy. She was used to the smell of fish in the morning as her father got ready to go out. _It feels like prison..._ Selene drew her knees to her chest. She had no more tears left to cry, no more strength and hope that she'll ever see her father again.

The door opened a crack then a petite head with red curls poked in. "Miss? Are you awake yet?" the door opened bigger and a young girl walked in. "Ah! You are! My name is Alicia, I will be helping you with your chores today." She walked in closer and gave Selene a towel. "You can freshen up if you'd like. I'll give you your uniform after."

Selene swung her legs over the cot. "My name is Selene." she told Alicia. "Thank you for the towel." She took it and stood up slowly.

"Oh it's no problem at all. The maids bathroom is over there." Alicia pointed to the room across from Selene's.

Selene splashed cold water on her face waking her up from her dreams and into reality. _I am nothing but a servant now, no more freedom...no more smiles._ She looked at her appearance in the mirror, the spark had gone out from her eyes and her lips no longer held a smile. _This isn't me, this can't be me!_ She threw water at the mirror distorting the image to nothing but a blur. Frustrated she sank to the floor, the full reality of loneliness sinking in.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Ah, there you are." Alicia said as she spotted Selene walking into the room. "Now here is your uniform, go ahead and put it on and I'll give you your list of chores for the day." She turned to pick up the dresses from the chest.

Selene quietly took the clothes and dressed herself, she had been given a pin to pull her hair up.

Alicia noticed the sad look on Selene's face and stopped to put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be alright. It's not too bad here, as long as you know your place and stay out of the way you'll be fine. I'll be here for you if you ever need a friend." She said kindly.

Selene gave her a quick hug, "Thank you, I might just take up on your offer."

"...Okay dear, come with me. We have to get started." Alicia said, gathering the extra dresses and heading out the door. Selene hesitantly followed.

They went down to the kitchen where some servants had already started to cook breakfast. "Now then, today you will serving the royal family tea before they have their breakfast." She pointed to the cups and tea kettle. "Afterwards you will stay aside and tend to their every need, whether it's more tea, clearing dishes off the table or getting them something else from the kitchen. After they had their breakfast, you'll sweep around the table, come back here and polish the silverware. You will be able to take a break after that and go around and explore the palace or the gardens, you'll need to know where everything is.. You have half an hour." Alicia spoke while gathering cups to put on a sliver platter. "Here, eat this." she gave Selene a piece of bread. "It's to hold your stomach until you can eat. Remember, we never eat before the royal family, only after."

Selene nodded, gathering as much information as she can. She helped put the cups on the platter then grabbed the tea kettle. Alicia grabbed the handles of the platter and handed it to Selene.

"Off you go." Alicia said. "I have to go clean the quarters. If you need anything else, feel free to find me." She smiled and grabbed a broom then went up the stairs.

Suddenly feeling alone despite the other servants in the kitchen, she looked around feeling out of place. With a deep sigh she straightened her shoulders and walked through the doors to the dining room.

King Taylor and his family were already sitting down and discussing their daily plans. They didn't acknowledge that Selene was there. _Probably because they're so used to it_, Selene thought as she looked at the smiling faces of the royal family.

She placed the platter down at the edge of the table and passed the cups around. Her hands were trembling and her heartbeats were fast. _Please, don't let me mess this up._

"Emily, how are things with your studies?" King Taylor asked a young girl with black hair. _That must be his daughter, _Selene observed. She poured the hot tea into the cups, placing a small plate underneath it.

"Father please, I'm at the top as always" Emily said smugly. "Teacher is quite pleased with me." She broke off a piece of hot bread and sliced a piece of butter to go on top.

"Emily, do not gloat. Tis not very ladylike." the Queen said giving her a stern look. Her elegant hands placing a napkin in her lap, the King chuckled.

"Oh mother, you worry too much. Why don't you ever worry about Endymion?" Emily spoke with an attitude while chomping on a piece of the bread.

"Endymion is old enough to know his manners." the Queen replied.

Selene was done with the tea and stood back with her head bowed and waited for more orders if need be. She glanced at the table, noticing that a spot was missing. _That must be reserved for the Prince, why isn't he here?_

As if on cue, the King spoke up. "Where is Endymion anyway? Shouldn't he be here for breakfast?" The other servants arrived with hot food and placed them down on the table.

"Father, you should know that Endymion is in the training room practicing with his generals as always." Emily said rolling her eyes. She picked up the tomato soup and dipped her piece of bread in it.

"That boy...he has nothing better to do. I daresay tis time to find himself a bride." King Taylor announced.

"Taylor darling, you know Endymion prefers his single life. He even told us himself, he'll find a bride when it is time." the Queen replied stirring her soup.

"Murial, our son needs to take responsibility, I'm not going to rule this throne forever as much as I would like to seeing as how our son is so irresponsible." he slammed his hand on the table causing a spoon to clatter on the floor.

"Now now dear, calm yourself before you give yourself a heart attack and won't be here to rule the throne." She gestured to Selene, "Come, pick up the spoon and clear some of these dishes away. We'll all done now, thank you." Queen Murial clapped her hands. Selene stooped to pick the dirty spoon from the floor and started to gather the dishes onto the platter.

"...Mother I would like to throw a ball..." Emily started to discuss with her mother as their voices grew more distant.

Selene sighed, _well that wasn't too bad. _She gathered the leftover dishes and headed back to the kitchen. Alicia was already there putting the dry dishes away from the dish rack.

"Back so soon?" Alicia asked with a smile. She leaned up to put the plates in the cupboards.

"It wasn't too bad...they seemed...cultured." Selene said as she set the platter on the counter and began unloading it in the sink.

Alicia laughed. "That's putting it mildly. I suppose they aren't too bad, but that daughter of theirs..." Alicia stopped and narrowed her eyes, "she could use a good spanking." she said nodding her head all the while smiling.

For once since Selene got to the palace she smiled. _Thank the Lord for Alicia._ She looked at the spoons and forks on the counter. "Do you want me to polish these?"

Alicia glanced down, "Yes please, I have to tend to Lady Emily." she sighed. "She has her studies today, and she would like to go outside." Alicia rolled her eyes. "I have to prepare her outfit and find her bonnet for her. You stay here Selene, I'll be back later." She put the last plate up in the cupboard.

Selene carefully picked up a spoon and began wiping it.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Selene!" Alicia said as she came down the stairs. "Tis time for your break." She smiled as she placed the broom back in the closet.

Selene opened the doors to the gardens. She walked around marveling at the beauty of the roses. _They're so soft and beautiful. _She fingered the petals and leaned down to smell them. _Such a sweet scent._

Up ahead Selene could spot a cottage. She began to wander towards the direction of the cottage due to curiosity._ I wonder what's in that. _She hiked up her skirts and walked to the cottage, each step bringing her closer to it. _It sure is lovely,_ Selene thought gazing at the stonework and the wooden door and windows.

Suddenly she heard the sound of clashing swords, panicked she dropped to her knees thankful that the bush hid her.

"Take that!" a voice cried. Selene peeked through the bush to find two men in combat.

"Ah, you might as well give up now good Sir. I'll never give in."

"Really now, don't flatter yourself Kunzite."

_Kunzite?_ Looking through Selene could now recognize that it was indeed Kunzite. But who was that other man? She squinted through the bush. She could only see his back, but she could tell he had the most muscular back and darkest hair.

"Ah ha!" he yelled as he blocked one of Kunzite's attacks. He jumped to the other side giving Selene a full view of his face, she stood a little to get a closer look.

_Oh my..._ Selene gasped silently. He was indeed handsome. His eyes sparkled with mischief and his lips curled into a smirk. He held his sword with confidence, his strong arms were not hidden beneath his clothes. She took a step closer unaware of the twig beneath her feet. It slipped and so did Selene. Muttering a little cry she fell to her knees, cursing the twig. _Oh I hope they didn't hear me, _she thought panting.

"...Did you hear that?" the man asked. He stopped and looked around, his dark eyes narrowing to spot the one to disturb their peace.

"Probably just a racoon." Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Come now, let's go get breakfast. I'm starved." He picked up his sword and headed towards the cottage.

The man was left in the garden alone, his eyes still seeking for the source of the noise. _Oh please, I can't be caught, I'll be in trouble. _Selene closed her eyes praying that he man would give up.

"...Mm..perhaps he's right." he whispered. "Hey Kunz! Wait for me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Selene opened her eyes and peeked through the bushes once again to make sure they left. Confirming that they were gone, she stood up and dusted her dress off. _That was close.._

She glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh no! I have five minutes to get back." she whispered to herself. She grabbed her skirts and ran towards the palace.

_Well that's the end for Chapter three. Who was the mystery man? Will Selene make it back in time?_..._Did you like it? Hehe. Well I want to thank you once again for reading, don't forget to tell me what you think. I'll update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Disclaimer: La di daa**

**Authors Note: **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

To **sailormoon-is-eternal**, I do realize that she should have a moon crescent on her forehead, but I figured I would make it that she would only have it when she is on the Moon itself. Sorry for the confusion, just bear with me, the story will all tie in future chapters. And yes the setting is in Scotland. Thank you for bringing that up.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Selene burst through the doors panting, she put a hand over her chest and she could feel the fast heartbeats. She glanced at her watch. _One minute to spare. _Breathing a sigh of relief she closed the doors behind her. She had never ran that fast in her whole life, she didn't even know she could run that fast.

"Selene!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to see Alicia standing between the doorway to the kitchen. "There you are! Come here you have to go back and serve the generals."

Selene followed Alicia back into the kitchen and put the washed cups into the platter again.

Alicia handed her spoons then went back to preparing the soup and bread. "You'll all set, go ahead and go out first. I'll be there with the food."

Selene nodded and picked up the platter of drinks. She carefully walked through the doors back into the dining room. She glanced up and saw Kunzite, he nodded and smiled his greeting. She then carefully placed the platter on the table feeling all eyes on her.

"Jadeite close your mouth." Kunzite said slapping him upside the head.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?" Jadeite said rubbing his head. He looked up at Selene and smiled, graciously taking the cup she was holding out.

Selene held back her laughter. She walked around serving the men their drinks, finally she came to the last chair. She looked up and gasped. There sat the handsome man she saw behind the bushes. Up close she can now see that his eyes were a dark blue. Too distracted to notice, she missed the cup and poured the hot tea right onto his lap.

With an animal like yell he immediately stood up began fanning that area.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a nearby napkin and started to dab at the wet spot unaware of how hard she was pressing.

Grunting he finally had enough and grabbed her hand. "I will take care of it. Thank you, you've done enough." his voice soft but stern.

Selene swallowed back her tears and nodded. Quickly she picked up the platter and ran out the doors.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Endymion growled and dabbed gently at his lap. He couldn't believe that woman had actually poured hot tea into his lap. "Foolish woman.." he muttered angrily. He could hear his generals laughter as they clutched each other for dear life.

"My my, that is the funniest thing I had ever seen in so long." Nephrite said brushing the tears away from his eyes.

Zoisite clutched his stomach, "Endymion if only you could have seen the look on your own face!"

"I daresay old chap, you won't be having a woman sit there for quite a while." Jadeite said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, hilarious. What about you Kunzite? Got anything else witty to share?" Endymion growled staring at his generals.

Kunzite shook his head, "No my lord, they pretty much said it all." he smirked.

"Never had I seen such a clumsy woman before!" Endymion exclaimed. "Is she so daft as to not know where the cup is?"

"Well she may be daft but she sure is beautiful." Jadeite said with a dreamy sigh. "Although, I've never seen her here before."

Kunzite involuntarily let out a cough. He hoped that the others wouldn't hear it but Endymion narrowed his eyes.

"...Kunzite...do you know something.." It wasn't meant as a question, more like a you better tell me now.

"..Well...I-..uh...I guess you could say I found her?" Kunzite said sheepishly.

Endymion lifted his eyebrow, "You found her? How did you 'find' her."

"Yes, how?" Nephrite and Zoisite chimed in.

"Alright so I didn't exactly find her, I bought her." Kunzite said with a sigh.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I saw you walking in with a woman yesterday. By God! You're just suppose to do your business and get her out of here! Not hire her as a servant afterwards! Although, I could probably see why you would want to keep her here and then whenever you felt the urge to- "

"My God Jadeite! I'm not sleeping with her!" Kunzite cut him off, shaking his head. "I just felt sorry for the lass. She was being auctioned off to a bunch of scavengers and I- "

"..had to save her." Zoisite finished his sentence. "My good man, you're just lucky they weren't selling off ten of them."

They remained silent, all that was left were the clinking of spoons against the cups and the sounds of sipping.

"...So, if you're not sleeping with her...can I?" Jadeite said with a huge smile.

"No!" they all responded.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Selene quickly shut the door behind her, gasping and holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"What wrong Selene?" Alicia said with concern. She put down the plate she was holding and guided Selene to a chair.

"I...I..." Selene couldn't talk, her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"It's alright, calm down." Alicia said soothingly. She patted Selene's back in a rhythmic pattern.

Selene hid her face behind her hands. _I can't believe I did that. What a horrible way to start my first day! _

"I...accidently spilt hot tea on one of them." She finally choked out. Alicia couldn't control herself, she bursted out laughing.

"Alicia!" Selene said her jaw dropping.

"I'm so sorry my dear." Alicia gathered her composure. "So, who was the lucky man?"

Groaning, Selene covered her face. "I don't know. But he had dark hair and he had dark blue eyes." Alicia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh sweet Selene, of all the generals you could have poured that tea on...you had to pour it on the Prince himself!" Alicia exclaimed.

Selene's face went pale, her stomach dropped and she could feel the thudding of her heart. _Oh...no..._ Selene mentally kicked herself. _Selene! You fool! What a great way to make a first impression!_

"Ah yes, although he is quite handsome isn't he?" Alicia said dreamily. She glanced back down at Selene. "Oh dear, don't look so worried! Just apologize the next time you see him. All things will return back to normal. Come now, we have to finish up the chores. You can begin washing the dishes, I'll take the food out to the Prince and generals."

Selene nodded numbly. _Apologize...yeah...sure..._ she only wished it were as easy as it sounded.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Prince Endymion, your father wishes to see you." A guard came in the dining room and bowed.

"Duty calls boys." Endymion said to his generals with a sigh. He followed the guard into his father's office.

"Thank you, close the door on your way out." King Taylor said to the guard. The guard bowed once more then headed out the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about father?" Endymion asked, sitting down on a nearby chair across from his father.

"My son...I'm not going to be young forever..." the King stated. Endymion smirked.

"No offense father, but when it comes to describing you, the word 'young' does not come to mind." Endymion said with a curved smile.

The King narrowed his eyes, "Smartass, shut up and listen to me." he folded his hands together and looked at Endymion. "I think it's time to find yourself a respectable wife."

Immediately Endymion tensed up. "Father, you know I do not wish to be tied down right now."

"My son, being next in line to be king, you should know that the future of our people is more important than your single life!" the King was starting to get angry.

Endymion clenched his jaw, his fingers curled up into a ball in his lap.

Sighing the King regained his composure. "Endymion, your sister wants to throw a ball within the next few weeks. I suggest you get your act together and start behaving like an adult." he said firmly.

Without another word, Endymion pushed the chair back and stiffly turned around, his steps full of anger.

"Do you hear me Endymion!" the King shouted at Endymion's back. He stood up, "Do not disobey me Endymion! I expect you to attend to this ball, or you shall face the consequences!"

**IIIIIIIIII**

Endymion slammed the door, his clenched hands turning white and his eyes were shooting sparks.

"Damn it all!" he spat out breathlessly. It was true he loved his freedom, to be able to go anywhere without question and to sleep with women without concerns. He was not ready to be married. "The ol ball and chain.." he chuckled softly.

He knew this day was coming, he just didn't think it would be so soon. All throughout his childhood, his mother had read him fairytales and happy endings about something called love. _What is love?_ He often pondered the meaning of love, never had he experienced anything close to it with the women he had been with.

He headed to the gardens, the only place he ever felt at peace.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Selene had finished all her chores for the day, finally getting a moment of peace. She decided to explore outside the castle again curious about the wonders of the gardens.

She walked along the pond staring at her reflection in the water. As much as this place was beautiful, all of her being longed for her small but comfortable home. To be able to feel the soft sand beneath her fingers as she dug for oysters and clams. _...To be able to see my father again.._ Selene thought tearfully. _I wonder how his health is...I wonder if he's thinking about me._

"So I see you found my secret spot" a voice shook her from her thoughts. Caught off guard she whirled around but lost her footing. _Oh no! I'm going to fall!_

But a strong hand caught hers and pulled her up before she could hit the water. Gasping, she clutched onto the hand. "Oh, thank you so much." she whispered. Her eyes traveled up to meet the same dark blue ones she had seen earlier. Her jaw dropped, he really was handsome.

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked with a smirk.

She could not for the life of her respond to that. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. He moved in closer. "What's the matter...cat got your tongue?" he whispered.

Finally she found her voice. "I...uh..no. I'm fine, thank you." She pulled her hand out of his and smoothed her skirts. "I uh..want to apologize for earlier when I accidently poured the tea in your lap." she said with sincerity.

"That's quite alright. Of course I can't really blame you now can I? Since your nature is always so ditzy and clumsy."

Growing up Selene was taught never to be so unladylike in the presence of a man. _But for him, I'll make an exception! _Selene thought furiously. "How dare you!" She exclaimed hotly. "You can't just barge into my thoughts and judge me just like that!"

"Well hold on a minute now, what was I doing in your thoughts?" Endymion smiled annoyingly.

"Don't flatter yourself good sir, I didn't mean it like that." Selene said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ah but my dear lady, if you wanted to apologize to me surely you would have had me in your thoughts enough to think of me." he shot back at her.

_Of all the ignorant..._ "I can't believe you can't even take an apology properly! Here I am apologizing for burning you and you're insulting me!" Selene couldn't believe that the Prince of Earth was so ill mannered.

"Tis not I my lady, but you. If you hadn't scalded me earlier we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

"You, Prince, are one of the most difficult and arrogant men I have ever met!" With that she turned on her heel and walked briskly away. Selene's mind screamed at her to stop before she did something she would regret but she couldn't help herself. The Prince just brought out the worst in her. Someone had to put him in his place.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Endymion couldn't believe that a lowly servant girl had just spoken to him like that. _No one _spoke to him like that. _This could get interesting..._

There was no doubt she was beautiful, especially when her eyes were shooting sparks and her pink lips pouted with frustration. He could feel the growing ache between his legs and he inwardly groaned. _It can't be because of her. Perhaps I just need to let off steam. _

He glanced at her back, her steps were wide and full of anger. He chuckled. There would be plenty more of these conversations, he'd make sure of it.

_Another chapter done! I just want to thank those that read it and reviewed. It means a lot to know that I'm being supported. I'll have the next chapter out shortly. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the pleasure of owning Sailor Moon

**Authors Note: **To **evelynvm29, **Endymion is 23 years old (no specific reason why I chose that number.)

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Good morning Alicia." Selene called out as she came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well, you sure seem chipper this morning." Alicia observed.

"I want to start today off fresh, forget about yesterday and what had happened. I'm ready now." She nodded with confidence.

"Good for you dear." Alicia smiled and turned to pick the platter of tea to hand to Selene.

Selene stopped at the doors to the dining room, took a deep breath and opened it. The first face she saw was Endymion's, a smirk graced his lips. Her eyes met his for a spilt second, then breaking off the gaze she lifted her nose in the air.

She first poured the tea for the king, ignoring Endymion's gaze.

"Now mother, this is what I had planned for the ball. Big chandeliers, polished floors, candles to set the mood," Emily said dramatically throwing her hands in the air. "You know, all the works. Now for food, I want..."

**IIIIIIIIII**

Endymion drowned out his sister's voice. He stirred his tea, a look of pure boredom on his face. He and his generals had gone out to get a couple of drinks and played a game of cards. Jadeite being the biggest drunk of them all stripped down to his undies and had danced on the table. _He did manage to get quite a lot of change from the ladies...and a few unmentionables. _

"Endymion!" his sister's shrill voice interrupted his train of thought.

"What Emily!" Endymion asked, exasperated. He threw his spoon on the table and turned his attention to his sister.

"I said you _will_ dance with my friends this time now won't you?"

He scoffed, "You mean your ten year old friends."

"We're not ten anymore Endymion! We're all young ladies now." She said and folded her hands delicately on the table.

"I hardly call that young ladies. But no, I don't have time to dance around with foolish-" he caught his father's eye. "...We'll see." he finished, just to get his father from giving him another lecture later. Inside, he was seething. _My father is so desperate for me to marry I'd doubt he'd even care if I married jail bait so long as I'm married to someone._

"Servant!" Emily snapped her fingers. "Clean up the table and get me some grapes from the vineyard, I've been craving them lately."

Endymion watched as Selene started to pile the dishes on the platter to carry into the kitchen. He excused himself, threw the napkin on the table and headed out.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Selene was glad she was sent out to get the grapes, it would give her a chance for some fresh air. She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of grass and flowers. She adjusted the basket on her waist and walked towards the vineyards.

She set the basket on the floor and started to pluck fresh grapes off the vines, gently placing them in the basket. As she was putting them in the basket, she plucked one off the vines and wondered what it tasted like. She popped it into her mouth, surprised at how sweet it was.

"You know, you really should wash those."

Selene jumped, startled. She whirled around to find the source of the voice and groaned when she saw who it was.

"Nice to see you too." Endymion said with a smile.

"Are you seriously trying to get on my nerves?" She blew a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Perhaps." Endymion replied. He stepped closer to her, his eyes staring her down.

Selene refused to move from her spot and met his eyes with equal force. He was so close now that her head was tilted up and his nose was almost touching hers. Her mind screamed at her to look away, to step back or say something but she found herself staring deep into his blue eyes.

His breath was warm against her cheeks, her lips parted as her eyes searched his face.

"You know," he whispered softly, "I realized I don't even know your name.."

"..It's Selene.." she barely managed to get out.

His hand came up slowly, as if to caress her face, or her hair...closer...closer...she closed her eyes.

_Crunch_

She popped open her eyes to see Endymion munching on a few grapes. "You know, these aren't half bad." he said with a smile. He walked around her popping a few more in his mouth, leaving Selene speechless and seething with disbelief.

Her body was shaking with anger, her hands clenched crushing the grape in her hand. _Alright my dear Prince, if that's the way you want to do it...then let's play._

**IIIIIIIIII**

Endymion quickly left the vineyard, cursing himself. _What the hell was I thinking? _He never meant for it to go that far. Sure he had wanted to bother her while she was picking grapes, but the sight of her delicate hands as she pushed the grape into her mouth was too much. He ignored the growing desire in the pit of his stomach as he pushed through the bushes to get to the castle.

He could still feel her soft body against his, her sweet breath against his lips and the way it had parted as if it were inviting him. He panicked and couldn't think of anything else to do but to leave her there. Suddenly he remembered she had told him her name. _Selene.._ Such a lovely name for a beautiful woman.

Endymion groaned and mentally kicked himself. _Why am I letting this woman control my thoughts? I just need to forget her...yeah..that's it, just push her out of my mind._ With a new determination Endymion marched up the stairs to the training room.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"...That insufferable man! Unbelievable!" Selene was still upset that he had managed to make her look like a fool. "I can't believe...urghh" she let out a growl.

Pacing back and forth between her small room she muttered to herself. "...most arrogant...piece of..." She stopped, her arms crossed, her eyes full of rage as her mind hatched an idea.

Suddenly Selene felt much better, she sat demurely on her cot as she planned her attack. She may not be a child anymore, but she wasn't about to just let this go that easily.

She laid her slender figure on her cot and drew the blankets under her arms. _Tomorrow will be a new day...I just hope you're ready Prince. _Selene turned to her side, tucked her hands beneath the side of her face and went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Alicia came downstairs with a basket of clean laundry to see Selene already at work. "Well well, you're up earlier today."

"Plenty to do today." Selene replied back. Alicia peeked around her shoulders to see Selene crushing some type of...herb?

"Selene, might I ask what that is?"

"Oh it's nothing, just something to...spice things up." Selene said with a smile before turning back.

Alicia was confused, but didn't bother to question Selene again. "Well have fun with that, I'm going to go put these clothes back in the Prince's room."

Selene dropped her fork, "Let me do that!" she said quite eagerly. Alicia raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I mean you should take a break, you've been working too hard." She took the basket from Alicia and quickly grabbed a plate.

"..I...suppose.." Alicia said looking at Selene as she quickly ran up the stairs.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"En guarde," Nephrite said, eyeing Endymion to determine his next move. Endymion and his generals were spending a typical day of training and chatting.

"I mean, you didn't even kiss her!" Jadeite yelled outraged at Endymion's story. "I would never had just left her standing there when she was practically giving me all the signals."

Panting and sweating, Endymion grunted as he barely blocked Nephrite's attack. "Jade, don't give me that bullshit. We all know you, if a piece of ass were to walk in front of you you'd on it in half a second. Correction, if _any_ piece of ass were to walk your way."

Jadeite tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Alright alright, fair enough. But what's that got to do with Selene."

Endymion sighed, "I'm just saying, I didn't know what came over me. I panicked." he lunged forward with his sword colliding it with Nephrite's.

"You do realize, she'll be pretty steamed." Kunzite said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That I'm well aware of. Thank you for stating the obvious Kunz. I just have to beat her to the punch, find out how and when she's going to strike next." He twisted his sword around Nephrite's eyeing where his next aim was going to be but his body was heated, he was sweating like a pig and his eyes were watery.

Frustrated he threw his sword on the ground faced the others. "Do _any _of you find it completely hot in here?" he growled staring at the faces of four oblivious generals.

"...Endymion, it's like negative ten degrees in here." Zoisite said pointing to his coat.

"God, well it's hot in here." Endymion started scratching his stomach, his chest, his arms then his neck.

Jadeite shrank back, "Ughh did you catch something out there?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "Jade, I don't think scratching of the chest and neck are an indication of a sexual disease." He looked back at Endymion. "Are you itchy anywhere else?"

Endymion, who was now making faces as he tried to scratch far to reach places replied, "No...not really."

Suddenly the generals started to laugh. "Damn, she got you good." Jadeite choked out clapping his hands.

"Are you saying you think she did this?" Endymion asked.

"Am I saying I think she did this?" Jadeite chuckled. "I _know _she did this. Think about it, pissed off woman left in the vineyard, happens to be a servant in the kitchen...what's the closest weapon she can get?"

_Damn it, _Endymion scratched his leg. "I gotta go wash off, I'll see you all later." He left his chuckling generals and headed up to his room to draw a bath.

He spotted Alicia, "Can you please draw me a bath, I'm in need of one."

"Of course your highness." Alicia curtsied. Endymion went up the stairs, scratching and all.

She turned to see Selene, "I can do it if you wish Alicia, I know you have much to do elsewhere."

Alicia nodded. "You're right, could you just draw him a quick bath, I really have to tend to Lady Emily." She gathered the roses that Emily had wanted to put in her hair up to her chest.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Endymion stripped down until he was completely naked, glad that the fabric wasn't touching his skin anymore. He spotted his bath and immediately jumped in. He closed his eyes and breathe in a sigh of relief as he sank into the water.

"Enjoy training today?"

Endymion's eyes popped open to find none other than Selene standing a few feet away.

"You're not suppose to be in here. But thank you I did enjoy training today, your spices really helped me sweat." he said smiling as if it hadn't bothered him.

Huffing Selene quickly walked forward, threw the towel near the tub and turned to walk out. But before she knew what was happening Endymion had jumped out of the tub and grabbed her.

Gasping she closed her eyes and turned her head, she heard a soft chuckle but refused to open her eyes.

Endymion looked down at Selene who had her eyes shut. He held her with one hand and cupped her chin with his other. He turned her head gently towards him and leaned in.

He touched his lips to hers gently before proceeding, his tongue begging for entrance. His hand held the back of her head and was surprised when he felt one of Selene's hand brush through his hair. He groaned inwardly but before he could do anything else, she pushed him with all her might. He fell backwards and landed in the tub causing water to splash outside the tub.

Selene ran out the door, refusing to look back until she was in the safety of her room. Gasping she shut the door and leaned against it. Her chest was heaving as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Her dress was soaked, some tendrils had escaped her bun and her hands were trembling. She could still feel his hard chest as he had cradled her against it. She was amazed at how soft his lips were and how gentle his kisses had been.

But she was scared, scared because not only had he kissed her, but she kissed him back. She had brushed her hand through his thick dark hair and wanted more. But whatever sane part of her had forced her to push him away and face the facts...

She was nothing but a servant, and he...he was the Prince of Earth, someday to be King with a beautiful wife and the next heirs to the throne.

Sinking down against the door, Selene allowed her tears to fall.

_End of chapter 5. Chapter 6 to be updated shortly. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon...unfortunately

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate it! Well here is chapter 6, I might not be able to update as much as I had done before now that Spring Break is over for me and I'm back at school. But I will try to update when I get the chance so bear with me. Thanks!

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Sunlight beamed through Endymion's room. But Endymion refused to sit up, he stared at the ceiling his thoughts took over. After his encounter with Selene, he had stayed in the tub until his skin was wrinkled.

As if in pain he squeezed his eyes shut. All through the night he had flashbacks of his kiss with Selene. She had felt to soft, so willing...

He knew he had to be down for breakfast soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Sighing he swung his legs out of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor. He ran his hand through his hair remembering how Selene had done the same.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened and a servant walked, "Your highness, your father wants you down at the dinner table as soon as you freshen up."

"...I'll be there." Endymion said hesitantly.

The servant bowed at the waist and closed the door. _Oh Selene...what have you done to me?_

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Endymion sat quietly at the table as his sister discussed her plans with the King and Queen. He poked at this food, his blue eyes glazed. He still couldn't get Selene out of his head, he wanted to deny his feelings, he wanted to forget her but she was everywhere.

The door opened and Selene walked in, her face emotionless, her eyes were downcast. She started to serve drinks and bread refusing to look up. Endymion tried to catch her eyes, but found it was quite difficult.

_By God, I just want to see her beautiful smile! _Endymion set his fork down as Selene came to set his drink down. She refused to meet his eyes still. He chuckled inwardly. _Good girl, she knows her place...better than I know mine. _He clenched his jaw, his eyes still searching her face for any sign.

At last she turned her face and met his piercing gaze, he saw her eyes with a hint of sadness and fear. His heart melted, he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

They stared at each other, trying to define the depth of their feelings. Unable to take it anymore Selene broke the gaze, gathering the extra dishes went into the kitchen. Confused with his feelings, Endymion excused himself and headed into the gardens.

_What does this all mean? Do I...do I like her? _Endymion buried his head in his hands. _Do I...love her? What does she think about me? Is it going to be worth the consequences? _Mixed emotions and questions circled his head. Growling with frustration, he made up his mind. He was going to talk to her. He didn't know if his feelings were related to love or not, but he had to talk to her.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Selene quietly washed the dishes, she stared at the soapy bubbles and circled the sponge around it. She had tossed and turned in bed all night unable to get the kiss out of her mind. She didn't know what she felt anymore. But when she had looked into Endymion's eyes...oh his beautiful eyes, she didn't know what to do anymore.

She felt her eyes well up in frustration and sadness. _I can't believe I'm letting one kiss get to me!_ she shouted at herself. Part of her was angry that he had kissed her but the other part of her wanted so much to stay in his embrace. She had felt oddly secure and safe, she loved the feeling of his arms around her waist and the feel of his lips against hers.

Sighing, she rested her head on the sink not wanting to think about anything anymore.

"Selene..." a voice behind her softly said. She turned to see Endymion, his face calm but with a hint of anxiety. "I need to talk to you" he said with a sense of urgency.

"...Of course your highness." she said bowing her head, after all he was the Prince.

He walked ahead with Selene following behind as they walked to the gardens. Endymion stood silently with his back towards Selene. "...I don't know what I feel anymore.." Endymion said quietly.

"..Excuse me?" Selene whispered, surprised. Her hands were clenched tightly together and her body was tense.

Endymion turned to face her, his eyes full of emotion. "I'm so confused...I was just so angry at you. I wanted to just kiss you and then leave you wanting more or frustrated. But..._I _wanted more" he took a step closer to Selene. Instinctively she took a step back.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "...Selene...I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to want me just like I want you. I don't know if it's love, but I know that I feel something for you."

Selene was silent. Endymion stared her hard in her eyes. He couldn't stand the silence anymore, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Would you please say something! Anything!"

Suddenly the tears rushed down her face. "What do you want me to say? No matter what I say it can't happen Endymion, it can't!" she shook her head.

It was the first time she had said his name, he felt happy. "Why? Why can't it happen? I want this just as much as you do" he whispered, he wiped the tears from her face.

"Endymion, look at me! I'm nothing but a servant! This is my place, this is me. It'll _never _change!" her voice broke, the tears never ending. She realized she did want it, she wanted to be in his arms, wanted to feel his lips, his body...but it couldn't happen.

He pulled her into his arms crashing her to him. "But it _can! _It can! You just have to believe it can!" Endymion kissed her forehead.

"No...no.." Selene muttered, her tears soaked his shirt. "Please don't make me do this Endymion, it goes against everything! You'll get thrown out, you'll be disowned with nothing to your name! I don't want to be the reason you have to suffer." she cried against his chest, wanting nothing more than to be with him but she couldn't ignore the fact that he is the Prince.

"I'd rather have not a cent to my name and be with you than to be neck deep in riches and not have you!" Endymion said into her hair, clutching her for dear life.

"Oh Endymion, you say that now but you don't know the difficulties of life, what it takes to make a living, to have to work all day just to get a decent meal on the table!"

He cupped her face in his hands. "But I can. I'll learn, as long as I have you with me I can do it. Believe me." he searched her eyes. For the first time in his life, he was willing to throw everything away to be with someone. She was strong, beautiful, sweet, humorous and everything else he had ever wanted in a woman. He looked at her face, tear streaked, but to him she was beautiful. He didn't want to live his life without seeing her everyday, he wanted to grow old with her and to care for her.

Suddenly he knew what this feeling was, he was in love. "...I love you Selene." he whispered fiercely.

She wanted so much to just tell him she loved him too, to kiss his lips and hope that everything will turn out fine. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She didn't want to let him put his life on the line just for her. _Oh Endymion, trust me...I'm doing this for your own good. _She pulled his hands from her face and looked him in the eyes.

"No Endymion, it ends here. I won't let you sacrifice everything you have...just for a lowly servant girl." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Sobbing she ran out of the garden, her tears flowing like a river down her cheeks. _I hope I'm doing the right thing, _she thought desperately.

_End of Chapter 6. Hey guys, sorry it's short :(. Ah, forbidden love is tough isn't it? Thanks for reading. Chapter 7 will be updated shortly. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon...sadly not mine.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Endymion sat at dinner, feeling emotionless and numb. Selene's words flowing in his head, each was like a dagger stabbing his heart. _Why...why won't you let it happen? _Endymion thought angrily but yet sadly. For once he loved someone but couldn't be with her.

Frustrated he squeezed his spoon, bending it in half.

"Endymion?" Emily said looking at her brother. Endymion didn't answer. "Well anyway, I'm having my ball tomorrow night, you'll be sure to be there. Oh Endymion!" she clasped her hands together. " I'm so excited, you'll get to meet all my friends and I'm pretty sure they have older sisters as well." She said winking.

The King chuckled, "Of course he'll be there." he gave Endymion a stern look.

"May I be excused?" Endymion said quietly, he didn't bother to wait for an answer. He stood up and threw his napkin on the table. He felt a need to let off some steam and sort his thoughts.

Endymion walked into the training room where his generals were practicing.

"Endymion! Come here old chap, look at this new move I made up" Jadeite said striking at Nephrite, but he caught Endymion's expression. "What's the matter Prince?" he set his sword down. They all gathered around him. Hesitantly Endymion began to tell them of his problem.

After he finished, the room was silent. Kunzite sighed, "Endymion, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but she's right. You don't know anything about the outside world besides this palace."

"I can learn Kunzite." Endymion said through clenched teeth. "I just...I just want to be with her." he hung his head. _Why won't she let me?_

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Selene was helping Alicia get things ready for the ball tomorrow night. She was glad to help, it would at least take her mind off things for a while.

Alicia observed Selene carefully, noticing that the spark had gone out from Selene's eyes, her smile disappeared and she looked weak and pale.

Throwing down her dishrag, she turned towards Selene and put a hand on her hip. "Okay, what's up? You've been walking around here like death. I know something's wrong."

Selene didn't look up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's bull." Alicia took the cup from Selene's hands, she then pulled her to a chair. "You can talk to me."

Selene's eyes welled up and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh Alicia! I've done something horrible! I fell in love with the prince."

Alicia was silent, then she smiled. "There's nothing horrible about love. Does he love you?" she asked taking Selene's hands away from her face.

She sniffed as Alicia handed her a napkin. "..Well...yes, but that's not the point." she took a deep breath. "I can't allow him to sacrifice everything that he has just for me. Look at me Alicia, I'm never going to be anything more than this."

"Yes, but you are _everything _in his eyes." Alicia patted her back soothingly.

"But I can't...I want so much to just say yes, but I'm afraid.." She wiped her eyes and pushed back a stray hair away from her face.

"Afraid of what? Love?" Alicia asked softly. "Let me tell you something, before I came here I was in denial about love. I too was afraid, afraid of how strong my feelings were. Granted, he wasn't a prince but I missed my chance. Oh dear Selene, you have no idea how much I regret my decision. If only I can change back time..." a stray tear found its way down her cheek, she brushed it away. "I know there will be risks with this Selene, but with love _anything _is possible..you just have to believe. Don't throw away your love without a fight, you'll spend your life regretting it. Think about it Selene. " Alicia whispered brushing her tears away. She stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Selene with her thoughts. _Good luck.._

**IIIIIIIIII - The Next Day**

Endymion was dreading the ball tonight. He stared at the servants who were rushing to get everything in place. The ball was less than hours away, he had spent the morning supervising and giving orders on where things should go. It wasn't as if he wanted to but his mother insisted that he at least helped.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, whether it was day or night she was always on his mind. He caught a glimpse of silver hair, he held his breath. But it was just a blonde girl whose hair was had been lightened by the sun. Disappointed he sat down on a nearby chair.

He felt a presence by him, Endymion looked up to Kunzite.

"You know, I've never seen you this unhappy before." Kunzite said his gaze roaming the scenery. Endymion didn't reply. "Do you really love her.." he said softly glancing down at Endymion.

"I do.." Endymion said staring at his hands. "..I really do."

"...Then fight for her Endymion." Kunzite whispered.

**IIIIIIIIII**

The ball had started, couples were dancing on the ballroom floor, there was chatting and gossiping. Emily dragged Endymion to meet her friends.

"This is Shannon, Jane and Lynn." She pointed to them, each one of them smiling and batting their eyelashes. Endymion bowed siffly. "Oh, and Endymion..._this_ is Melissa, Lynn's older sister." she pointed to a pretty brunette who smiled flirtatiously.

"Pleasure to meet you." Endymion said.

"Likewise I'm sure." She daintily brushed one of her curls out of her eyes.

Emily elbowed Endymion in the ribs. "Ask her to dance" she said out of the corner of her mouth. She turned back to her friends smiling and waving her fan to create some air around her face.

Sighing, Endymion plastered a fake smile on his face. "Would you care to dance?" he said stiffly.

Melissa smiled hugely and accepted. She placed her hand possessively on the crock of his arm, looking up adoringly.

"Oh look, they make _such _a good match!" Emily squealed with excitement.

Endymion obediently danced with Melissa, but his mind was elsewhere. He barely heard her chatting about her life, about how rich she was, what she planned on doing for the summer...Endymion found her dull and shallow.

"Father promised me to take me around the new ranch that we just bought. Then we're going out for a cruise!" she said excitedly.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He caught his father smiling approvingly from the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth.

"What about you? What do you like to do on your spare time?" She asked, her doe-like eyes stared up at him.

**IIIIIIIII**

Selene was done with her chores and turned down the offer to go watch the ball with Alicia. She didn't want to see Endymion with another woman in his arms. _Oh stop it Selene, it's not like he's yours, _she sniffed.

She didn't want to go up to her small room, she didn't want to think about Endymion. She headed down to the pond, gazing up at the stars. _Sure is beautiful tonight.._ she thought sadly.

Confused as ever, she sat down on a rock not bothering to dust it off. Selene drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top. She stared at the pond, the moonlight was reflecting on top making it shiny glittery.

A single stray tear slithered down her cheek, Selene didn't bother to wipe it. It dropped down onto her dress, soaking in and making a dark spot. _This is how it's going to be...I know it's the right thing to do...I just don't know if I can handle it.._

**IIIIIIIIII**

As Endymion danced with Melissa, he grew tired and irritated. _Doesn't she know how to shut up? _She had been chatting about her rich life for a good half hour now. _I could care less about riches, ranches, cruises and all that crap!_ Endymion thought angrily.

His father called him over, he was glad he had an excuse to rid himself of Melissa.

"Endymion, this is the daughter of Duke Bradford. Her name is Elyse." he pointed to a girl with dark hair. Endymion bowed obediently. The King leaned in and whispered in Endymion's ear. "Dance with her."

He had no choice. He led Elyse out on the dance floor and swirled her around. She started to talk about her life but he payed no attention. His conversation with Kunzite flowed through his mind. "Fight for her.." Kunzite had said.

_Was he right?_ Endymion didn't want to let Selene go but she wasn't budging. He glanced down at Elyse chatting away. He clenched his jaw. _Kunzite is right, I can't spend the rest of my life with these obnoxious women, I have to try. _He let go of Elyse's hand. "I'm sorry my dear lady, I have something else to tend to." he bowed once more and almost ran out the door.

_I have to find her, I won't go down without a fight. _He ran outside, his eyes scanning the area for Selene. _I know she's out here...I can feel it. _He ran like a mad man, searching behind bushes and trees. _Where is she?_

Suddenly he knew where. _Hold on Selene, I'm coming.._

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Selene stared blankly out at the pond, the air was cold but she felt numb. She was away from her father, she was alone, scared and her heart was broken. _I'm sorry Endymion, I'm only trying to protect you, _she thought with a sniffle.

She didn't hear the soft footsteps that were approaching her until she was staring at a pair of shoes. She looked up and her heart melted.

"...Endymion! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him. He dropped to his knees and clasped her hands.

"Oh my sweet Selene. I missed you so much." his eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Selene turned her head, "You shouldn't be here." she said softly forcing her tears back.

He gently turned her head towards him. "Selene...I love you. Believe me when I say this, we can do it. Together, _nothing _can stop us. I'll throw away anything I have to just to be with you. Riches mean nothing to me, the title King means nothing to me. So long as I have you I'm invincible." he said urgently.

"Endymion, I want nothing more than to believe you, but like I said I don't want you to suffer-"

"_Believe _me Selene. If I have to suffer, then let it be. But I'm hurting more now because you're not with me. My love, you're my life. I love you."

Selene searched his eyes, her hand slowly coming up to cup his cheek. Her mind screamed at her to refuse, to do what's right. But her heart told her to give in...give in to love. Selene threw her cares into the wind. She grabbed Endymion's face and crashed her lips to his.

Their kiss was full of passion and longing. Like lost lovers, they clutched each other, their bodies melting to become one as they kissed fiercely.

Finally Selene pulled back. "Oh Endymion, I love you too!" her tears streamed down her face as she cupped Endymion's face.

He broke into a smile as he picked her up and whirled her in a circle, his heart full of joy. Selene laughed with happiness when he set her back on the floor.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked her seriously, his eyes looking into hers.

"..Yes." she whispered. "I really mean it." They kissed again, sealing their fate.

_Alright guys, that's it for Chapter 7. Don't worry there are still lots to come. I'm not sure when the next chance I'll get to update but stay tuned! And I thank you all for reading and reviewing. _


End file.
